The Slayer Games: Mentors
by Gothic Paranormal Author
Summary: A survivor of the Games, Buffy contemplates her new role.


**Author's Note: **I think this will probably be the final installment for this little trilogy I have going. Perhaps one day I'll come back and add something from the point of view of other characters. Either way, Buffy's role is now complete. This oneshot takes place the year following The Slayer Games: Fighting Fears. You don't have to read that, or The Slayer Games: The Reaping, but it doesn't hurt. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

As if it wasn't hard enough the first time. Buffy stood on the stage behind Effie Trinket trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. She hated her place on the stage and almost wished she could join the potential tributes on the ground once more. Anything was better than this. Somewhere to her left was Haymitch Abernathy who, Buffy knew from experience, was little help as a mentor. That left the task almost solely up to Buffy. As the winner of the 73rd Hunger Games Buffy was now required to mentor future tributes. Being forced to relive the Hunger Games that nearly stole her sanity was torture. And she'd be forced to do it again, and again.

Buffy tried not to think of the horrors she'd seen in the Arena. She was the Slayer but the ease with which young children killed one another was far worse than anything she'd ever encountered on patrol. As always, Giles was standing off to the side, watching her silently. He'd been furious when she'd volunteered to take the place of the female tribute who had been selected during the 73rd Hunger Games. But when she'd explained her reasoning he let her go. He didn't have much choice.

As the Mayor droned on Buffy tried not to think of the drunken man beside her but the stench of alcohol tickled her nostrils. Haymitch stumbled forward and tried awkwardly to hug Effie Trinket. Buffy took the moment to look out into the crowd. Standing out there, herded and roped into sections, were the hundreds of possible tributes for the 74th Hunger Games. Buffy's eyes scanned the crowd and landed on the girl she'd taken the place of the year before. Meeting Buffy's eyes the girl gave a small smile. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes but that was to be expected. Buffy had spared her once; there would be no one this time.

Looking out further Buffy kept her face devoid of emotion as she saw some of the children she'd grown close to. She saw Gale Hawthorne standing in his section looking stoic. His name had been entered so many times Buffy couldn't help but think that he'd be male tribute. Further back Buffy spotted his best friend, Katniss Everdeen. While Buffy only spoke to them in passing she had been watching over them since she was called as the Slayer. Gale and Katniss often hunted and so Buffy made sure to watch out for them if they stayed in forest past dark. She envied their easy friendship and wished she could have that again. Her own friends had long ago been lost, taken from her by the Capitol or disease.

When the Mayor finally stepped down and Effie took his place Buffy nearly sighed in relief. It was almost over. Buffy understood the fear of being chosen, it was something she knew quiet well. In the end she'd volunteered.

The Hunger Games had been the worst time of Buffy's life. For her, most of the Games were uneventful. She'd simply watched and waited, focusing on keeping herself alive rather than taking the lives of others. She'd had no doubt the people who'd chosen to sponsor her were disappointed in her performance. She'd scored a twelve but done nothing for over half the games to prove that she'd deserved that score. It wasn't until only six tributes remained that Buffy had truly entered the Games. Buffy's fears of taking a human life had prevented her from acting sooner, but as the end drew nearer Buffy made her decision. Four lives she'd taken. Buffy could still remember each of their faces as their eyes glazed over. The only small comfort was that they had all been careers. Knowing that they had gone into the Games _excited_ to kill had made Buffy feel less guilty about taking their lives. But barely. And now Buffy had to help to more tributes endure the same hell she had.

With the piece of paper in Effie Trinket's hand, the first tribute is announced. _Primrose Everdeen._ And in a single moment Buffy knew that it wouldn't be Primrose she'd be mentoring.


End file.
